A parent has a choice between a variety of baby play mats. Baby play mats include foam mats, fabric mats, padded mats, mats attached to activity gyms, mats with built in pillows, and so on. One of the biggest concerns of a parent however is the danger that toys present to their children's safety. Though toy packaging indicates the minimum age that a child should be if playing with the toy, the child is not entirely free from danger. Yet, none of the aforementioned play mats offer the benefits of these features into one baby play mat while effectively creating a safe environment for children.
An objective of the present invention is a cushioned choke-safe play mat that provides all the comfort, support, and entertainment to infants. The present invention offers a variety of ornamental designs to reflect a plurality of sceneries, a plurality of cartoon and movie characters, and a plurality of designs meant for babies. The present invention allows a baby to rest and play in an area without parents having to worry about the baby creating a mess with the toys, choking on any of the toys, while being unable to rest comfortably on the mat. The present invention incorporates a variety of materials and toys that are integrated into the micro-fleece cover. Each aspect of the ornamental design is illustrated by the varying materials, toys, and seams.